skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Imaginators (Lion's Eye's Version)
This is Lion's Eye's version of Skylanders: Imaginators. Senseis Master Senseis Air *Air Strike (Brawler) **Dark Air Strike (Brawler) **Egg Bomber Air Strike (Brawler) *Wild Storm (Knight) Dark *Scissor Spinner (Quickshot) *Starcast (Ninja) **Birthday Bash Starcast (Ninja) **Crystal Starcast (Ninja) Earth *Barbella (Sentinel) **Pink and Blue Barbella (Sentinel) *Tri-Tip (Smasher) **Legendary Tri-Tip (Smasher) Fire *Ember (Sentinel) **Dec- Ember (Sentinel) **Legendary Ember (Sentinel) **Nov- Ember (Sentinel) **Sept- Ember (Sentinel) *Flare Wolf (Bazooker) **Hard-Boiled Flare Wolf (Bazooker) Life *Ambush (Knight) *Boom Bloom (Ninja) **Sunflower Boom Bloom (Ninja) Light *Aurora (Swashbuckler) **Legendary Aurora (Swashbuckler) **Solar Flare Aurora (Swashbuckler) *Electric Eel (Bazooker) Magic *Buckshot (Bowslinger) **Dark Buckshot (Bowslinger) **Heartbreaker Buckshot (Bowslinger) *Mysticat (Sorcerer) Tech *Chain Reaction (Swashbuckler) **Orange Chain Reaction (Swashbuckler) *RO-BOW (Bowslinger) Undead *Chopscotch (Smasher) **Candy-Coated Chopscotch (Smasher) *Pit Boss (Sorcerer) **Legendary Pit Boss (Sorcerer) Water *King Pen (Brawler) **Dark King Pen (Brawler) **Legendary King Pen (Brawler) *Tidepool (Quickshot) Revamped Senseis Air *Wind River Lightning Rod (Sentinel) *Sharp Shooter Blades (Quickshot) Dark *Terminator Crossbow Blackout (Bowslinger) **Legendary Terminator Crossbow Blackout (Bowslinger) Earth *Fossil Locator Dino-Rang (Ninja) *Crab Armor Scorp (Brawler) Fire *Campfire Master Flameslinger (Sorcerer) *Ring of Fire Smolderdash (Bowslinger) Life *Pizza Guns Shroomboom (Quickshot) *Animal Kingdom Zoo Lou (Sorcerer) Light *Glowing Club Spotlight (Smasher) Magic *Shark Spawner Double Trouble (Swashbuckler) *Portal Madness Déjà Vu (Bazooker) Tech *Chainsaw Sword Tread Head (Knight) **Legendary Chainsaw Sword Tread Head (Knight) *Windmill Hands Wind-Up (Ninja) Undead *Hurt Locker Chop Chop (Bazooker) *Bat's Eye Bat Spin (Bowslinger) Water *Wave Ripper Zap (Swashbuckler) *Seafood Wham-Shell (Smasher) Villain Senseis Air *Bad Juju (Swashbuckler) **Mystical Bad Juju (Swashbuckler) *Lob Goblin (Knight) Dark *Fisticuffs (Smasher) **Dark Fisticuffs (Smasher) *Hood Sickle (Sentinel) **Steel Plated Hood Sickle (Sentinel) **Legendary Hood Sickle (Sentinel) Earth *Brawl & Chain (Swashbuckler) **Legendary Brawl & Chain (Swashbuckler) *Golden Queen (Sorcerer) **Dark Golden Queen (Sorcerer) Fire *Scrap Shooter (Quickshot) **Dark Scrap Shooter (Quickshot) *Tae Kwon Crow (Ninja) **Mystical Tae Kwon Crow (Ninja) Kaos *Kaos (All) **Ultimate Kaos (All) Life *Chompy Mage (Bazooker) **Jingle Bell Chompy Mage (Bazooker) *Cuckoo Clocker (Sentinel) Light *Blaster-Tron (Knight) *Cross Crow (Bowslinger) **Dark Cross Crow (Bowslinger) Magic *Masker Mind (Sorcerer) **Dark Masker Mind (Sorcerer) *Pain-Yatta (Smasher) **Rock Candy Pain-Yatta (Smasher) Tech *Bruiser Cruiser (Brawler) *Dr. Krankcase (Quickshot) Undead *Broccoli Guy (Ninja) *Wolfgang (Bowslinger) **Dark Wolfgang (Bowslinger) Water *Brawlrus (Bazooker) **Legendary Brawlrus (Bazooker) *Grave Clobber (Brawler) Ally Senseis Air *Cloud Mage (Smasher) *Rain Rage (Ninja) *Twisterm (Sorcerer) Dark *Drow Lance Master (Knight) *Queen Darkstar (Sorcerer) *Rotting Robbie (Brawler) Earth *Bomb Pirate (Bazooker) *Glumshanks (Sentinel) *Mr. Troll (Quickshot) Fire *Fire Gear Golem (Swashbuckler) *Master Chef (Knight) *Smoke Skunk (Bowslinger) Life *Baboon Bomber (Smasher) *Mega Chompy (Swashbuckler) *The Huntsman (Bowslinger) Light *Baron Von Smashbeak (Brawler) *Big Bertha Bubblethorn (Ninja) *Bobbin Rood (Bazooker) Magic *Candy Witch (Ninja) *Hocus Pocus (Quickshot) *Sheep Mage (Sentinel) Tech *Cluck (Bazooker) *Robot Rumble (Smasher) *Troll Brawler (Brawler) **Legendary Troll Brawler (Brawler) Undead *Count Moneybone (Knight) *Mesmerelda (Sorcerer) *Undead Spell Punk (Swashbuckler) Water *Blow Hard (Sentinel) *Bone Archer (Bowslinger) *Bubble Bomb (Quickshot) Doomlander Sensei Clones Air *Bazooker Doomlander (Bazooker) Dark *Swashbuckler Doomlander (Swashbuckler) Earth *Bowslinger Doomlander (Bowslinger) Fire *Smasher Doomlander (Smasher) Life *Quickshot Doomlander (Quickshot) Light *Sorcerer Doomlander (Sorcerer) **Dark Sorcerer Doomlander (Sorcerer) Magic *Brawler Doomlander (Brawler) **Dark Brawler Doomlander (Brawler) Tech *Sentinel Doomlander (Sentinel) Undead *Ninja Doomlander (Ninja) Water *Knight Doomlander (Knight) Nintendo Guest Stars Air *Pit (Bowslinger) **Dark Pit (Bowslinger) **Legendary Pit (Bowslinger) Dark *Ganondorf (Smasher) Earth *Wario (Bazooker) Fire *Mario (Brawler) **Dark Mario (Brawler) **Legendary Mario (Brawler) Life *Luigi (Sorcerer) **Dark Luigi (Sorcerer) **Legendary Luigi (Sorcerer) Light *Pikachu (Sentinel) Magic *Link (Knight) Tech *Waluigi (Swashbuckler) Undead *King Boo (Quickshot) **Dark King Boo (Quickshot) **Legendary King Boo (Quickshot) Water *Greninja (Ninja) ''Crash Bandicoot Guest Stars Life *Crash Bandicoot (Brawler) Tech *Dr. Neo Cortex (Sorcerer) ''Sonic The Hedgehog ''Guest Stars Fire *Sonic the Hedgehog (Brawler) Light *Dr. Eggman (Sorcerer) ''Overwatch ''Guest Stars Dark *Widowmaker (Bazooker) Light *Tracer (Quickshot) Marvel Guest Stars Fire *Deadpool (Quickshot) Undead *Wolverine (Brawler) Creation Crystals Air *Air Acorn *Air Angel *Air Lantern Dark *Dark Pyramid *Dark Reactor *Dark Rune Earth *Earth Armor *Earth Rocket *Earth Rune Fire *Fire Acorn *Fire Angel *Fire Reactor Life *Life Acorn **Legendary Life Acorn *Life Claw *Life Rocket *Life Rune Light *Light Angel *Light Fanged **Legendary Light Fanged *Light Rune Magic *Magic Claw *Magic Lantern **Legendary Magic Lantern *Magic Pyramid Tech *Tech Armor *Tech Pyramid *Tech Reactor Undead *Undead Claw *Undead Fanged *Undead Lantern Water *Water Armor *Water Fanged *Water Rocket Magic Items Gryphon Park Observatory Level Piece Enchanted Elven Forest Level Piece Mystery Chests *Bronze *Silver *Gold *Blue Levels Main Story Chapter 1: Cradle of Creation Chapter 2: Mushroom River Chapter 3: Scholarville Chapter 4: Shellmont Shores Chapter 5: Sky Fortess Chapter 6: Fizzland Chapter 7: The Golden Arcade Chapter 8: Dragon Temple Chapter 9: Abandoned Amusement Park Chapter 10: The Lair of Kaos Adventure Packs Gryphon Park Observatory Enchanted Elven Forest Thumpin' Wumpa Islands Green Hill Zone Omnic Crisis Level Packs Cursed Tiki Temple Lost Imaginite Mines Sensei Realms Air Dark Earth Fire Life Light Magic Tech Undead Water Waves and Packs '''Starter Pack Xbox and PlayStation *King Pen *Golden Queen *Sorcerer Doomlander *Brawler Doomlander *Fire Reactor Wii U and Nintendo Switch *Heartbreaker Buckshot *Scrap Shooter *Pit *King Boo *Light Rune PlayStation Crash Edition Starter Pack *Pit Boss *Grave Clobber *Crash Bandicoot *Dr. Neo Cortex *Earth Rocket Xbox Sonic Edition Starter Pack *Mysticat *Bruiser Cruiser *Sonic the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *Water Armor Xbox and PlayStation Overwatch Edition Starter Pack *Hard-Boiled Flare Wolf *Dr. Krankcase *Tracer *Widowmaker *Life Rune Nintendo The Legend of Zelda Starter Pack *Candy-Coated Chopscotch *Lob Goblin *Link *Ganandorf *Light Fanged Super Mario Bros. Starter Pack *Egg Bomber Air Strike *Masker Mind *Mario *Luigi *Undead Claw Wario and Waluigi Starter Pack *Solar Flare Aurora *Jingle Bell Chompy Mage *Wario *Waluigi *Water Rocket Pokemon Starter Pack *Sunflower Boom Bloom *Steel Plated Hood Sickle *Pikachu *Greninja *Undead Fanged Dark Edition Starter Pack Xbox and PlayStation *Dark King Pen *Dark Golden Queen *Dark Wolfgang *Dark Sorcerer Doomlander *Dark Brawler Doomlander *Ultimate Kaos *Gold Mystery Chest *Fire Reactor *Life Rune *Dark Rune *Tech Reactor *Air Angel Wii U and Nintendo Switch *Dark Buckshot *Dark Scrap Shooter *Dark Fisticuffs *Dark Pit *Dark King Boo *Ultimate Kaos *Gold Mystery Chest *Light Rune *Tech Reactor *Water Rocket *Earth Rocket *Life Rune Nintendo Super Mario Bros. *Dark Air Strike *Dark Masker Mind *Dark Cross Crow *Dark Mario *Dark Luigi *Ultimate Kaos *Gold Mystery Chest *Undead Claw *Water Rocket *Earth Rocket *Light Rune *Dark Rune Legendary Edition Starter Pack Xbox and PlayStation *Legendary King Pen *Legendary Tri-Tip *Legendary Pit Boss *Legendary Chainsaw Sword Tread Head *Legendary Hood Sickle *Fire Reactor *Air Angel *Legendary Life Acorn *Legendary Light Fanged *Legendary Magic Lantern *Bronze Mystery Chest *Silver Mystery Chest Wii U and Nintendo Switch *Legendary Ember *Legendary Brawl & Chain *Legendary Troll Brawler *Legendary Pit *Legendary King Boo *Dark Rune *Water Rocket *Legendary Life Acorn *Legendary Light Fanged *Legendary Magic Lantern *Bronze Mystery Chest *Silver Mystery Chest Nintendo Super Mario Bros. *Legendary Aurora *Legendary Brawlrus *Legendary Terminator Crossbow Blackout *Legendary Mario *Legendary Luigi *Dark Rune *Water Rocket *Legendary Life Acorn *Legendary Light Fanged *Legendary Magic Lantern *Bronze Mystery Chest *Silver Mystery Chest Launch/Wave One Double Packs *Mysticat, Magic Lantern. *Wolfgang, Undead Fanged. *Pit, King Boo. Triple Packs *Magic Lantern Crystal, Tech Reactor Crystal, Undead Claw Crystal. *Water Rocket Crystal, Life Acorn Crystal, Air Angel Crystal. *Heartbreaker Buckshot, Light Rune Crystal, Scrap Shooter. Eight Pack Tech Reactor Crystal, Life Acorn Crystal, Undead Claw Crystal, Earth Rocket Crystal, Water Armor Crystal, Light Fanged Crystal, Magic Claw Crystal, Dark Pyramid Crystal. Adventure Pack Gryphon Park Observatory Adventure Pack: Air Strike, Earth Armor Crystal, Gryphon Park Observatory Level Piece. Single Packs *Ambush *Barbella *Chompy Mage *Chopscotch *Dr. Krankcase *Kaos *Tae Kwon Crow *Wolfgang *Legendary Tri-Tip *Steel Plated Hood Sickle *Candy-Coated Chopscotch *Air Angel Crystal *Life Acorn Crystal *Light Fanged Crystal *Magic Pyramid Crystal *Undead Claw Crystal *Undead Fanged Crystal *Water Rocket Crystal Launch/Wave Two Triple Pack *Candy-Coated Chopscotch, Light Fanged, Lob Goblin Double Packs *Link, Ganandorf. Single Packs *Aurora *Ember *Mysticat *Starcast *Tri-Tip *Hood Sickle *Earth Rocket Crystal *Life Claw Crystal *Light Rune Crystal *Magic Lantern Crystal *Tech Reactor Crystal *Undead Lantern Crystal *Water Armor Crystal Wave Three Double Packs *Dr. Krankcase, Tech Armor. *Pain-Yatta, Magic Pyramid. *Mario, Luigi. Triple Packs *Fire Acorn Crystal, Light Fanged Crystal, Earth Rocket Crystal. *Dark Pyramid Crystal, Undead Fanged Crystal, Magic Lantern Crystal. *Pit Boss, Earth Rocket Crystal, Grave Clobber. *Mysticat, Water Armor, Bruiser Cruiser. *Hard-Boiled Flare Wolf, Life Rune, Dr. Krankcase. *Egg Bomber Air Strike, Undead Claw, Masker Mind Adventure Packs *Enchanted Elven Forest Adventure Pack: Boom Bloom, Air Lantern Crystal, Enchanted Elven Forest Level Piece. *Thumpin' Wumpa Islands Adventure Pack: Crash Bandicoot, Dr. Neo Cortex. *Green Hill Zone Adventure Pack: Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman. *Omnic Crisis Adventure Pack: Tracer, Widowmaker. Single Packs *Buckshot *Chain Reaction *Flare Wolf *Pit Boss *Bad Juju *Jingle Bell Chompy Mage *Mystical Bad Juju *Solar Flare Aurora *Legendary Pit Boss *Fire Acorn Crystal *Life Rocket Crystal *Tech Armor Crystal *Water Fanged Crystal *Mystical Tae Kwon Crow Wave Four Level Pack Cursed Tiki Temple Pack (Wild Storm, Life Claw Crystal, Blue Mystery Chest) Double Pack *Wario, Waluigi. Triple Packs *Solar Flare Aurora, Water Rocket, Jingle Bell Chompy Mage Single Packs *Pain-Yatta *Grave Clobber *Egg Bomber Air Strike *Hard-Boiled Flare Wolf *Dark Pyramid Crystal *Dark Reactor Crystal '''Wave Five Level Pack Lost Imaginite Mines Pack (RO-BOW, Magic Lantern Crystal, Blue Mystery Chest) Triple Pack *Sunflower Boom Bloom, Undead Fanged, Steel Plated Hood Sickle. Double Pack *Pikachu, Greninja. Single Packs *Tidepool *Blaster-Tron Soul Gems For the Soul Gems, click here. Trivia *All the Ally Senseis who are in the Water element begin with the letter B. *The Ally Senseis are villains from ''Skylanders: Dark Squad who have been reformed into Senseis. *There are no Chase Variants in this game. The Chase variants in the real version became in-game variants. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan idea Category:Skylanders Series Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:Toys for Bob Category:Activision Category:Skylanders: Imaginators Category:Lion's Eye Category:IOS Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo Switch